Pizza Hut
by PieceOfMe-x
Summary: Gabriella is the popular girl on East High. Her 2 best friend are Sharpay and Taylor Troy is a normal type of guy. He doesn’t have many friends because he just moved to Albuquerque. Troyella oneshot


_**Gabriella is the popular girl on East High. Her 2 best friend are Sharpay and Taylor**_

_**Troy is a normal type of guy. He doesn't have many friends because he just moved to Albuquerque**_  


* * *

It was a Friday afternoon. I just finished school and went with my 2 BF Sharpay and Taylor to the Pizza Hut for a drink.

"Ice-tea for everyone?"

"Diet Gabby!"

"Yeah I know"

I walked to the bar

"3 diet ice-tea please"

"Gabriella?"

I looked up

"Bolton? You work here?"

He blushed

"Yeah, needed money"

"Oh.."

Troy is a normal boy. Not very popular, but not a nerd. He is sweet, kinda cute, nice, smart.. ow and did I say cute? Maybe I do have a little crush..

"So Troy, you deliver?"

"Uh yeah, till 10. Why?"

"Just asking"

I put my money on the counter'

"Keep the change"

I gave him my best flirt-smile and a wink before I walked back to the girls

"It's about time"

"5 minutes is not long Pay"

"Whatever. So where still going out tomorrow?"

Sharpay and Taylor started talking. I listened and kept flirting with Troy

* * *

-That night, 10:45 PM

"Yeah Hii, I like to order a pizza"

I was home alone tonight, just as planned

"Yes please.. ow and 1 more thing, could you sent Troy?.. Thanks bye"

Exactly as planned..

-15 minutes later

The doorbell rang. I opened the door

"Did you order a pizza?"

"Troy, relax. It's only me.."

He looked up. I was wearing a little white/blue dress with red heels and my hair was in a ponytail

"I uh.."

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside  
"Gabriella.."

"Don't talk"

He dropped his pizza-bag as I pushed him against the now closed door

"Do you want me?"

I felt him nod

"Then take me"

I putted my hand on his cheeks and kissed him. I slowly started to unbutton his shirt as we walked to my bedroom. I pushed his shirt from his shoulders. I pushed him in my bed and bent over him. I felt his hands on my thighs, slowly sliding up my dress. I decided to help him, so I took my dress off. He got big eyes when he saw that I had no bra on.

"Don't be shy Troy, you can touch"

He put his hands on my breasts and slowly began to massage  
"Oh Troy"

I leaned in and kissed him again before I unbuttoned his pants and pulled down everything. He held my waist and rolled us over. He took his position

"Say if I do something wrong ok?"

I was the nerves in his eyes

"Troy, are you still a virgin?"

He blushed and nodded

"Well, I think it's an honor to be your first Troy"

I gave him a kiss

"Can I?"

I smiled and nodded. Slowly he trusted in to me

"What now?"

"Just move, just do what feels good"

He slowly began to move inside of me

"And?"

I couldn't speak anymore. I felt his head in my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my skin

"Can you go faster?"

After a few seconds he did

"Oh Troy.. I'm coming.."

After a little while longer we came, together

He laid down next to me

"That was awesome!"

"Really?"

I turned to his and stroked his muscles a little

"Did you liked it?"

"Honestly? It was better than I thought"

I smiled

"So, now what?"

I looked at him

"What do you mean?"

"Was it just sex.. or..?"

"Uh.."

"I'm just saying.. I'm really in love with you Gabriella.. I have been for over 2 years now"

"Really? That long?"

He nodded

"Why did you never said anything?"

"We were friends, I didn't wanted to lose what we had"

I leaned in and gave him a kiss  
"I can't be 'Just friend' anymore Troy"

"So, what are you saying? We're dating?"

"Not until you ask me"

He smiled

"Gabriella, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and nodded

We leaned in and kissed

"So, we can do **it** again?"

* * *

-A few weeks later, back at school

We walked hand in hand to my locker. Several people looked at us, but I ignored it. I opened my locker open and threw in some books. I took a picture out of my bag and pasted it to my collection

"Perfect"

"I know what my favorites is"

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss

"Gabby!"

"Hey girls"

"Oh who is the new boy?"

"Really?"

"Girls this is Troy, he's my new boyfriend"

"That's so cute!"

-At lunch

I was a group of football players by my locker, with Troy

"Here, ask her yourself"

Everyone looked at me

"Ask me what?"

"He says he is your new boyfriend. He's lying right babe "said 1 of the players, Jake, me

"Do not call me babe, and why can't he be my boyfriend?"

"He is a nerd"

"He is not!"

"You can get much better"

I looked at Troy. I saw that he thought they were right, that I could get better

"I do not care! I want him!"

He looked at me

"The last few weeks have been the best weeks ever.. Nobody has ever treated me that way.. It felt so beautiful.."

Meanwhile I was not talking to Jake anymore .. I was talking to Troy

"I just don't understand that I never saw how much I care for you .."

I took a deep breath

"How much I love you .."

Meanwhile half the school was there, but now I could care less. Troy slowly walked to me

"And I know we haven't been together for long.."

I smiled

"But it just was love at first sight"

Then, he kissed me.. he kissed me with so much passion, so much love..

"I love you too"

I couldn't get the smile of my face. I leaned in and kissed him again. I didn't care what other people would thing. I just wanted Troy.. Just Troy.."


End file.
